godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Godzilla monsters
This is a list of all monsters that have appeared in the Godzilla franchise, organized by the medium they appeared in using order of introduction, plus the thing they were introduced in and not which thing they originally came from: for example, Mothra was introduced to the Godzilla series in Mothra vs. Godzilla, so she is listed under "Films" as "Mothra ." The list also lists the introductions of new notable forms for monsters. Toho monsters that made an appearance before being in Godzilla media are marked in italics. Non-Toho monsters that made crossover, non-cameo appearances in the Godzilla series are marked in bold. This list does not include Toho monsters that have never appeared in the Godzilla series in any way. Press Ctrl+F on Windows or Cmd+F on Mac to look for a specific monster. Films Showa series *Godzilla *Anguirus *Giant Lizard *Giant Octopus *'King Kong' *''Mothra'' *Mystery Bones of Infant Island *''Rodan'' *King Ghidorah *Ebirah *Giant Condor **Giant Eagle *Giant Praying Mantis *Kamacuras *Minilla *Kumonga *''Manda'' *''Gorosaurus'' *''Baragon'' *''Varan'' *Gabara *Maneater *Hedorah *Gigan *Jet Jaguar *Megalon *Fake Godzilla *MechaGodzilla **MechaGodzilla 2 *King Caesar *Titanosaurus Heisei series *Shockirus *Biollante *Dorat *Godzillasaurus *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Battra *G-Force MechaGodzilla **Super MechaGodzilla *Garuda *Fire Rodan *Baby Godzilla **Little Godzilla **Godzilla Junior *Fairy Mothra *SpaceGodzilla *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. **Land Moguera **Star Falcon *Burning Godzilla *Destoroyah Millennium series *Millennian *Orga *Meganulon'' )}} **Meganula *Megaguirus *Kiryu *''Kamoebas'' )}} *Zilla )}} *Modified Gigan *Monster X *Keizer Ghidorah American films *Baby Godzilla (TriStar) *[[Zilla Junior|Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series)]] *Male/Winged M.U.T.O. *Female/Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. Television *''Zone Fighter'' *Godzooky *Fire Bird *Earth Eater *Stone Creature *Megavolt Monsters *Seaweed Monster *Energy Beast *Colossus *Cyclops Creature *Siren Sisters *Chimera *Minotaur *Magnetic Monster *Breeder Beast *Great Watchuka *Diplodocus *Time Dragon *Power Dragon *Giant Squid *Godzooky Clone *Giant Fly *Axor *Giant Octopus *Giant Manta Ray *Cyborg Whale *Giant Ant *Giant Bee *Giant Black Widow *Giant Beetle *Gravity Goliath *Magma Lizard *Golden Guardians *Mothra Leo *Baby Mothra *Medical Jet Jaguar *Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar *Jigora *Black MechaGodzilla *Dororin *Gororin *Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type Two *Neo Hedorah *''Matango'' )}} *Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah *Gojirin *Mutant Giant Squid *Crustaceous Rex *Nanotech Creature *El Gusano Gigante *Cyber Fly *Mutant Rat *Cryptocledius *Reptilian *Crackler *Giant Mutant Bee *Quetzalcoatl *Ice Borer *Nessie *Robo-Yeti *King Cobra *Giant Mutant Termite *Giant Bat *Cyber-Godzilla *Chameleon *Bacillus *Giant Mutant Widow Spider *Sub-Zero Manta *Techno-Sentient *Silver Hydra *DNA Mimic *Lizard Slayers *Swamp Beast *Fire Monster *Norzzug *Giant Mutant Hummingbird *Mutant Mania Monsters *Megapede *Ts-eh-Go *Mutant Scorpions *Armillaria *Shrewster *Skeetera *Mutant Jellyfish *D.R.A.G.M.A. *Giant Turtle *Komodithrax *Thorny Devil *Giant Armadillo *Area 51 Mutations *Deep-Dweller *Giant Centipede *Giant Water Beetle *Rhinosaurus *Y2K Bug Comics and Manga *Gyottos *Sugon *Zottos *Osoros *Raban *Mechanical Raban *Kamerus *All-Terraintula *Gandora *''Griffon'' *''Meganulon'' *''Bat Person'' *''Yamata no Orochi'' *Sea Baragon *'Giant Shrimp-Looking Thing' *Trilopod *Kamakites *Zoe Kemmering Video Games *Sphectra *''Moguera'' *''Matango'' *Bijira *Pajira *Majira *Yojira *Itajira *Ganjira *''Ganimes'' *Bagan *''Sanda'' *Bebira *Barugaron *Jyarumu *Razin *Shiigan *Vagnosaurus *MGR-IInd *Giant Chameleon *Giant Archeopteryx *Second Hedorah *Redmoon *Erabus *Hafun *Mogu *Majin Tuol *Garugan *Asuka Fortress *Gamoni *Bagan/Doragon Reijuu/Enjin Reijuu/Mizu Reijuu *Ankyron *Deutalios *Cyborg King Kong *Archaeopteryx/Gigamoth C Type *Second King Ghidorah *Sasori Monster *Gigamoth *MechaMothra *Berserk *Transforming MechaGodzilla *AstroGodzilla *Giant Dragonfly *Ghost Godzilla *Barubaroi/Barbaroi *Gryphon *Probe Bat *Queen Bitch *Mutated Blue Whale *[[Unused Godzilla: The Series Monsters|Unused Godzilla: The Series Monsters]] *Miba *Giant Mosasaur *Deathla *Lightning Bug *Fire Lion *The Visitor *Unnamed Multi-Legged Monster/"Vishnu" *Rokmutul *Pterodactyl Miscellaneous *''Glump'' *Amphibion *Newzilla *Y2K Bug *Pollen Allergy Monster Crossovers *King Kong *Gamera *Barugon *Gyaos *Viras *Guiron *Jiger *Zigra *Ultraman *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Great *Ultraseven *Ultraman Ace *King Joe *Kilazee *Zetton *Eleking *Ace Killer *Baltan *Kudara *Evangelion Unit-01 *Imitation Ultraman Category:Lists Category:Toho Kaiju